Tequila
by vanehil
Summary: Un bar, tragos, y mucho tequila sumado a un ser sin alma y a otro que se muere por recuperarla.


**Rating:** Mature

**Relationship:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

**Advertencias:** Souless!Sam

* * *

**Summary**

Un bar, tragos, y mucho tequila sumado a un ser sin alma y a otro que se muere por recuperarla.

* * *

**Notes**

En la temporada seis, después de el capitulo 6x09. / Escrito para el Deanthon 2012

* * *

**-Tequila-**

Están en Worcester, Maryland. Clima templado, lleno de insectos desagradables que deambulan por el bar en el cual se encuentra sentado ahora, con una cerveza frente a el y una hamburguesa a medio comer.

Últimamente las ganas de alimentarse se han vuelto nulas, casi al punto de desaparecer, debe tener algo que ver con el asunto de que su abuelo quiere matarlo y su hermano es un psicópata sin alma, literalmente.

Sinceramente, no es algo que sea muy extraño en su vida.

Desde que puede recordar siempre hay algo en su vida, que literalmente la jode. Eso que las personas dicen que es tan preciado, algo así como la tranquilidad o seguridad... él no la ve tan necesaria, quizás porque no la tiene desde los cuatro años y ya es muy tarde para añorar, algo que perdió a tan temprana edad.

Es tarde para cualquier arrepentimiento, e incluso para agradecer por algo que haya hecho en la vida, incluido dejar que Sam se marchara ese día a Stanford o dejar que viajara solo o dejar que se lanzara al maldito hoyo, puto Castiel, debió lanzarse también el, debió decir si a Michael y caer.

- No se lo que piensas, pero odio que pienses. - la voz de Sam le saco de sus pensamientos, siempre lo hacia, pero este Sam lo hace mas miserable.

Tiene esa sonrisita come mierda que es tan poco común en su hermano menor, y que sinceramente a veces le dan ganas de quitárselas a golpe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, ocultando como siempre cualquier cosa que pueda sentir. - ¿Te preocupa que planee algo?

- Solo me da "miedo" de que te de por dejarme a un lado de la carretera, como se que has intentado hacer varias veces. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - además, tu fuiste quien me dijo que debía usar mi "empatía", sea lo que sea eso.

- Si, pero... -hizo una mueca pensando en que decirle. - es decir, búscalo en tu computadora. - gruño. De pronto de mal humor, sí, la empatía era algo que Sam sobreentendía incluso de niño... y ahora... ahora nada.

- Ok. - y le jodia que se encogiera de hombros y mirara a la camarera como si fuera a cogérsela con la mirada, aunque odiaba aun mas que la mujer le devolviera la mirada con el mismo sentimiento. Solo le provocaba pegarle un coscorrón.

Sin duda, nada más Sam lograba ponerle así, tuviera alma o no, lo odiaba con ganas. Le ponía celoso, y no llevaba más que dos cervezas maldita sea.

Carraspea, porque tiene que hacerle saber que es suyo, así se haya follado aquella chica que olía a pachuli, "porque no tengo alma, Dean y no entiendo que demonios quieres decir con fidelidad, aun te amo" le dijo con su cara de niña malcriada, y el solo pudo rechinar los dientes.

* * *

- Eres un imbécil. - gruño mirando de repente su cerveza, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Sam sigue su mirada, en un inicio curioso de lo que quiere decir Dean con aquel insulto, pero luego... luego cuando ve la cerveza una idea se cruza de inmediato su cabeza y ahí esta esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa que le indica al mayor que nada bueno saldrá de esos labios en cualquier momento.

- Vamos, necesitas un trago. - y el maldito usa esa voz, la voz de su Sammy, suave y melosa, y una caricia en su mejilla con la mano antes de ponerse de pie. Lo jura, quiere matarlo.

- Ya tengo una cerveza. - gruño, conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tiene de golpearle.

- Necesitas tequila. - le responde, dirigiéndose a la barra, y jodido niño, solo "Sam seductor" hace eso con las caderas que le pone duro y le hace apretar las piernas. Estúpido Sam, estúpido niño malcriado que sin alma sigue siendo el mismo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - pregunto despreocupado, pero su vista se queda prendida unos minutos en ese culo. Eso si sigue igual.

Pero Sam no le escucha, pide una botella entera de tequila y dos vasos diminutos, pero que Dean sabe que harán aun mas rápido su muerte, en caso de que el plan de Sam sea emborracharlo. Cuando vuelve sonríe de nuevo, arrastrando su silla a un lado de Dean y colocando los vasos frente a el, alejando la hamburguesa a medio comer y la ahora si, vacía botella de cerveza.

- Uno.

- Caerás antes que yo. - musito simplemente, después de todo él es Dean Winchester y el tequila, es algo como agua para él. El mismo entonces toma la botella, llenando cada pequeño vaso, para luego dejar ir el contenido de uno por su garganta.

- Pensé que no los necesitabas. - sabe que le dice eso solo para joderlo mientras toma el suyo y también lo lleva al fondo de su garganta, colocándolo sobre la mesa y observándole expectante. - ¿Aun quieres ir por el segundo?

Dean ríe y vuelca la botella de nuevo sobre cada vaso, retando con la mirada al menor luego de que fácilmente se traga el segundo.

- Si no mal recuerdo, eres tu el que no tolera mucho el tequila... ¿Seguro que quieres el segundo?

- Seguro, el segundo y mucho más que eso, ya veremos quien cae. - por supuesto, si Dean estuviera consciente de que es tolerable al alcohol ahora que no tiene alma que emborrachar, no estaría tomando el segundo, ni mucho menos el tercero o el cuarto.

La verdad, para cuando Dean pierde la cuenta, ya Sam ha pedido la otra botella, y, o el se esta emborrachando, o Sam de verdad sigue como nuevo.

* * *

Jodido crio, jodido tequila, jodidos ángeles... en este punto puede maldecirse hasta a si mismo, porque su orgullo le impide detenerse a pesar de que sabe que pronto estará mas que borracho, pero no quiere perder contra alguien que en términos reales, no soporta el tequila.

- ¿De que te ríes? - gruñe luego de unos segundos, en que el menor no quitaba la vista de sus labios.

- De tu rostro, nunca me había fijado lo hermoso que es cuando tus ojos se nublan por el licor. - susurro, acercándose tanto que podía oler su aliento y sentirlo golpeando contra su mejilla derecho. - deberíamos regresar al motel y continuar.

Lo primero que quiere contestarle, es que si el alma le disminuyo el cerebro...porque si piensa que va a irse al hotel solo con un piropo barato, sin duda con su alma también se fue su cerebro. Eso lo hace reír y atragantarse un poco con el tequila que marca su garganta... con eso se da cuenta lo muy cerca que esta Sam de su rostro.

- No me jodas. - responde inclinándose para alcanzar la botella que el menor tiene en su mano, eso solo hace que sus labios queden los unos frente a los otros.

Y Sam le besa, no espera, le lame, le lame una gota de licor y sonríe mas amplio, como un jodido Chesire, y solo le recuerda como odio esa película y aun mas el remake.

- Bien.

Cuando Dean se separa, sus labios arden, arden en el deseo de probar lo que le pertenece y ahora es él quien agarra a su hermanito y lo arrastra hacia su boca. Satisfecho que el rudo contacto tome desprevenido al menor, satisfecho de sentir como el domina el beso... como se impone, pero sabe que Sam no se dejara joder tan fácilmente.

Si algo tiene este Sam es que juega sucio hasta el fin del mundo, con todos incluido el, así que sentir su mano sobre su creciente erección es algo que debía haberse esperado, pero que le roba el aliento y el castaño le atrapa contra las sillas, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta y acariciando todo su paladar.

Es humillante el sonidito que se escapa de su boca, uno que solo lo escuchan ambos... pero no por ello menos humillante.

- Sam - gruño cuando el aire es necesario y su mano busca separarse del pequeño mocoso, pero solo siente de pronto al menor metiéndole de golpe la botella de tequila en la boca y obligándole a tragar. Lo sabia, quiere emborracharlo.

Es un maldito salvaje, y tiene que beber o morirá ahogado, así que traga con la mano libre de Sam sujetándole debajo de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro.

- Solo traga, Dean, bebe todo la botella. - y lo dice con tanta pasión que le marea.

Es Sam quien le marea, Sam y no el licor.

Y el jodido crio no bromeaba con toda la botella, porque tan pronto la ultima gota pasa por su garganta y el tose, Sam arremete contra sus labios, esta vez si logrando que jadee de sorpresa y su cuerpo se estremezca, pero también que su sed por el crezca.

Sus pechos se frotan, fuerte y los sonidos de sus bocas, ahora son obscenos y salen del bar así, entre trompicones y mordiscos, porque saben que de seguir ahí, follarian sobre la mesa, porque eso es lo que harán, follar.

No importa si se suben al auto, porque Sam le sigue besando y metiéndole mano por todas partes, y a estas alturas no dejara que maneje al hotel, le follara en el auto, y eso no lo puede permitir, por su orgullo...

- No tienes opción... - le susurra Sam al oído, como si pudiera escucharle lo que piensa. - vas a dejar que te lo haga, Dean, porque eso es lo que necesitas, lo que tu pequeño y estúpido Sammy no te dejo hacer.

- Cállate. - gruño furioso, tomando la camisa que llevaba esa imitación de su hermano y darle vuelta a la situación, golpeándolo de pronto contra el Impala con fuerza, la suficiente para meter su pierna entre las ajenas y separarlas solo para juguetear con su rodilla sobre la erección ajena. Mientras le roba el aliento por la boca, esta claro que Dean no planea dejarse follar o eso espera, porque sabe que será toda una guerra.

Para eso necesita concentración que con este Sam no obtiene, porque tiene los recuerdos de Sammy, y entre ellos esos donde Sam se dejaba hacer, dejaba que su hermano mayor le enseñara a tener sexo o hacer el amor. Pero el alma era el que le hacia comportarse así, sin ella, Sam es una bestia, actúa por instinto, y el instinto esta noche es metérsela a su hermano hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

- No. - negó una vez logro separar a Dean, tomándolo de su corto cabello. - tu serás quien grite mi nombre, Dean, no yo.

- Quizás... algo de humanidad pueda enseñarte gritar el mío. - gruño en respuesta, dispuesto a jugar rudo si así lo quería el menor... o lo que sea que este frente a él, por eso aunque su cabeza este hacia atrás, sus manos están libre, una de ellas entonces pronto esta arrancando un jadeo ajeno cuando logra colarse entre los pantalones de Sam.

- Imbécil, no ganaras esta batalla, Dean. - gruñe, pero aprieta las piernas, no solo para mantener a su hermano entre ellas, sino para sentir mejor esa mano que se acerca peligrosamente a su no tan virgen agujero.

Pero sus palabras no llegan a oídos del mayor y mucho menos tiene tiempo de hacer algo, pues pronto tiene a Dean dejando su cuello todo marcado.

- Tú me perteneces, Sam, con o sin alma... eres mío. - sabia que el licor hablaba, pero también sabia que simplemente le dejaba ser un poco mas sincero de lo que es siempre, porque no era mentira, no, Sam le pertenecía.

El gemido estrangulado de Sam dice mucho a pesar de que este aprieta los labios, la soberbia de su alma haciendo mella en el. Es fácil manejarlo en este estado, es fácil lanzarlo contra el auto y abrirle las piernas pese a que le escucha gruñir y mascullar algo que no puede entender.

Y ahora Sam esta de espaldas a él, sintiendo como su gruesa erección se pasea por su culo y ambos esta jadeando, aunque Sam no lo admita su cuerpo entero reacciona... es como si este le recordara. O quizás Dean solo tomo demasiado, para pensar eso.

- Vamos, Dean... no soy tu pequeño hermanito, no tienes porque tratarme con cuidado. - odia eso, que Sam sin su puta alma crea que es alguien mas, porque ya basta con que ese pensamiento pase por su mente mil veces en un día como para que el se lo confirme.

- Aun eres tú... aun eres tú. - y no sabe para quien lo dice, si para el o para Sam, sobre todo porque el mismo ha pensado que no es mas que psicópata lo que ahora tiene entre las piernas. El pantalón de pronto estorba, ambos en realidad y pronto ya no están, el mismo camino sigue sus boxers.

- Vamos, Dean... sabes que no es verdad... follame, viólame... úsame como quieras. - Le pide, sin nada de pudor o vergüenza, lo hace con toda la maldad que puede reunir, y aprieta sus puños para no dejarse llevar, pero es imposible.

- Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes Sam - y se sorprende a si mismo de lo suave que suena su voz, de como resuena en ella la añoranza que tiene por su hermanito... de pronto están besándose nuevamente, retomando el ritmo endemoniado del inicio pero hay algo diferente, sus cuerpos se mueven el uno contra el otro, sin buscar control solo placer.

Es normal que ambos deseen esto, no solo estar juntos, sino descargar sus tensiones en el cuerpo del otro, con un chorro de sentimientos por parte de Dean y de malas intenciones por parte de Sam, pero cuando Dean le pega la cabeza contra el auto, Sam se asfixia pidiéndole mas, porque Dean también puede ser malo -aunque no del todo- con este Sam, así que apenas llena su dedo de saliva y lo introduce.

Lo primero que piensa el cazador mas viejo es que esta estrecho, jodidamente estrecho y siente su pene vibrar ansioso, casi con la misma fuerza que el interior de Sam le aprieta, pero sabe que eso, es un juego de dos así que empuja con su dedo, sin importar si es brusco, ganándose un gritico cuando esta seguro que toco ese punto, ese que parece haber dejado casi fuera de combate al menor.

- Oh... maldición... - sollozo Sam, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás, desea esto, desea que Dean le toque así, y a estas alturas restriega su erección contra la carrocería del auto, es un masoquista y lo sabe.

Y está mas seguro de ello cuando siente los dientes de Dean de nuevo sobre su cuello, un arrebato de pasión que empieza a fascinarle.

- El segundo, Sam. - anuncia Dean, con toda la mala intención antes de justamente hacer eso, dejar ir el segundo dedo sin lubricación necesaria, causando un fuerte escozor... y así entra el tercero; Sam cree que incluso un cuarto... si Dean sigue perdido en las marcas que le gusta dejar sobre su piel.

- Estoy listo, jodido hermano mayor. - le anuncia con dificultad cuando piensa que ya es demasiado, que ha esperado demasiado y que el dolor solo aumenta su placer. - Dean... hazlo ahora... follame.

Era justo lo que quería, era eso... oír a esa voz rogárselo... incluso si estuviera algo menos duro le haría rogar más pero jura que no puede esperar y así es, centímetro a centímetro empieza a meterse en ese interior tan pronto sus dedos se alejan.

- Sammy… - gruñe, es cálido, estrecho y se muere por empujar con todo lo que tiene.

No es el único por supuesto, Sam hace fuerza con sus piernas de gigante para empalarse en el, por eso lo sostiene con tana brutalidad de la cintura, encajando sus uñas en la piel que es puro musculo, fortalecido en este ultimo año.

- ¡Solo hazlo!

Pero Dean se toma unos minutos, solo unos, porque pronto esta empujando con fuerza... sus pelotas llenas de semen golpeando una y otra vez, el trasero de su hermano y ahora ambos parecen animales, ahí afuera... con las ropas medias puestas y solo disfrutando.

Debe admitirlo, hacerlo de esta forma, a lo salvaje, es genial, hasta una risa se le sale y mas tarde culpara al licor, pero esta jodidamente sobrio, tan sobrio como que se llama Dean Winchester, y lo mejor de todo -bueno, quizás no- es que le ha ganado la batalla de poder a Sam, porque lo tiene contra la carrocería mordiéndose la muñeca para no gritar del placer que se siente estar allí.

-Te dije que eras mío. - Y consigue la próstata tan pronto las palabras abandonan su boca, golpeando con su húmeda punta haciendo lloriquear a Sam y sabe que mas lo hará, así que lleva su mano y toma la erección del menor... pero no lo masturba. - Tócate... tócate mientras te follo...

Por un momento piensa que se negara, que le mandara a la mierda o que simplemente le dirá alguna barbaridad que le bajara la erección, pero este Sam no deja de sorprenderle - para mal o para bien- y en un segundo estaba bajando su mano deslizándola por el auto y llegando a su entrepierna para tocarse.

-Quiero que te corras... mientras te lleno Sammy, corr... - su voz se estrangula mientras el semen empieza a salir, golpeando esas paredes internas y llenando cada tramo a su alrededor.

* * *

Su descarga lleva a Sam al orgasmo tal y como se lo ha ordenado Dean, al pido y con palabras sucias le ha traído al éxtasis, eyaculando sobre el negro Impala, manchándolo con su esencia mientras se deja caer contra el en su totalidad, ahora es cuando le jode no poder dar una siesta, algo que no pensaba que necesitaría, pero el sexo le deja medio atontado.

- Sabía que podrías... hacerlo...

- ¿Mmm? - murmura Dean -¿Que...?

- Ni siquiera necesitaste mucho licor para follarme así... - a Dean no le gustara nunca esa sonrisa, y jura que si se la ve de nuevo cuando le meta el alma por el culo, le pegara un puñetazo. - me hiciste daño, a tu pequeño hermanito.

- Di lo que quieras Sam, di lo que quieras - no le da mucha importancia, sabe las ansias de ver el sufrimiento ajeno que este tiene. Aunque una parte de él, ruega que no sea cierto... sobretodo cuando recupere el alma de Sammy.

Lo que Dean no sabe, es que Sam sonríe, al menos ha logrado usar eso que Dean llama "empatía" y que tanto trabajo le ha costado "aplicar" para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, aunque este no tenga la puta idea de en que fecha están, lo que es bastante triste, pero no para Sam.

FIN


End file.
